


Bad Samaritans

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Seinfeld (TV) RPF
Genre: Bass Riffs, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Humor, Masturbation, Multi, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the gang has just been sent to jail for bad behaviour, the hijinx doesn't stop when they're in a cell together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Samaritans

The four of them sat in the holding cell, awaiting transfer to the county lockup. "This could be the last time I see you guys in a while," Elaine said.

It seemed the exhilaration of the trial was slowly giving way to the boredom that was sure to be felt over the next year.

"I wonder if prison food is like perpetual street meat. Hot dogs from parts unknown," said George.

"I hope I turned off the appliances in my apartment. I left the electric fondue pot on - I didn't think we'd go to prison!" Kramer kicked the wall, hurting his foot.

"I wonder if they've got cable television..." said Jerry, leaning back, staring off into space.

Minutes passed. Nothing but the hum of fluorescent tube lights, and the echoey noises of the block.

Elaine ran her hand down her thigh. "I'm surprised they locked me in here with you guys. I know they separate men and women at the prison."

She raised her eyebrow to the group. Jerry was the first to get the hint, his shoulders giving a quick shrug of 'why not?' George followed with a wink. Kramer's legs trembled when she placed her hand softly on his knee.

Jerry cracked a smile, and asked "are we sponge-worthy?" Elaine didn't respond verbally, but pulled off her white jacket.

"There's no room in here! And who knows when the guards will come?"

"The only cumming I'm worried about is my own. I've got a year of no men, so I want," she paused, lifting her foot and resting it on Kramer's crotch "to get my fill."

George, sitting next to her, placed his moist, meaty hand at her side, and began kissing her neck, nibbling at her.

Kramer's cock bulged in his suit, and he unconsciously began to grind his thighs and crotch into Elaine's foot. Unable to comprehend the situation, but aroused all the same.

"It might be easier if we stood up," said Jerry. Beads of sweat were on his brow, the hair on his chest already moist against his shirt.

"Jerry," she whined, "just unzip and whip it out."

As soon as his manhood emerged, she moved forward off the bench, wrapping her hand around the base. She ran her tongue up both sides of his cock, before placing her mouth around the head, slowly working her lips up and down his throbbing shaft. Her tongue caresses said all the words she wished she had said for all the years she had known Jerry.

George ran his hands down her back, and she flared her hips towards him, taking her mouth off Jerry just long enough to say "get inside me, George."

George pulled her pants just down to her thighs. He quickly sucked his middle finger (which had a faint flavour of pastrami-on-rye, perhaps the last he'd enjoy the taste for a year), and slid it inside of her. She moaned, and motioned for more. He unzipped the fly of his pants, and after a quick glance through the bars of the cell, guided his member to her wet pussy. Sensing his hesitation, Elaine threw her hips back, taking in his full girth to his pelvis. Hesitance gone, he began pumping his hips, her juice lubricating his cock, the light slapping of hips echoing across the concrete walls.

Kramer's body began to jerk and spasm as he watched Elaine give and take, and holding tight to the cell bar with one hand, began vigorously stroking himself. "Whooooa!" For lack of a tissue, he let loose on the wall of the cell. The sheer animality of the act drove Jerry to ejaculation, kicking off a chain reaction of orgasm of the other two.

* * *

\--- bass riff segue ---

* * *

"I should have brought a Twinkie with me. I'm starving, I didn't go to the diner beforehand."

"My fondue has to be ruined right about now."

"Do they serve cereal in prison?"

"Yada yada yada, is prison over yet?"


End file.
